3 boys, 1 Amy
by amycahillfan101
Summary: ULITIMATE title fail. Takes place during the Vesper attacks. Amy x Jake Amy x Ian and Amy x Evan please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's my new story! I'm not going to update as often (because last time I was literally cramming in writing time at the very last second) but I won't abandon a story.**

**I'm trying to make this story less OOC than my last ones. So here it goes!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Amy! **

**Amy: Y-yes?**

**Me: Will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Amy: O-ok. Amycahillfan 101 does n-not own the 39 c-c-clues.**

**Me: That's good enough… for now! ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Evan's POV _

I have been very lenient before, telling myself that I was just being paranoid, that nothing was going on. But this? This was too much.

Number 1, she kissed Jake on the cheek. ON. THE. CHEEK. And that was in front of me! What does she do when I'm not watching?

And when Sinead and I told her that Ian left, she was tearing up. I haven't heard much about Ian and Amy during the clue hunt, but I did pick up that something happened with them. Something not so friendly. Was she over him or not?

Hopefully I won't have to start being jealous of the two guys that are up helping her too, Jonah and Hamilton!

What was going on with my girlfriend? Does she still love me? Is she too nice to break it to me? Or does she just want my help with her family problem?

I rest my head on my desk and ran my hands through my hair. Whatever was going on with Ames I would help her through, because I liked her.

Even if she no longer liked me.

_Ian's POV _

I was lying on my bed in a hotel room (5 star of course) pondering my thoughts. But every time I tried to think if what my mother was doing with the Vespers, my thoughts strayed to one person in particular.

Amy.

She dressed hideously, had no social skills, and still acted like a peasant even though she was now rich, yet there was this weird feeling inside of me when I thought of her…

_Gah! Stop this Ian. That was 2 years ago that she liked you back, and you blew it. Besides, she has a boyfriend now, and you have millions of girls that would give anything to date you._

But that's why I like her, because she isn't like the other girls.

_Ian, no! A girl like her and a guy like you? It was never meant to be!_

I shook my head, realizing that I was having a mental argument. Only crazy people had arguments like those.

I looked back down at all of the information that I had gathered about my mother's links to the Vespers, and concentrated as hard as I could.

Jade eyes. Reddish brown hair. An adorable stutter…

_Gah!_

I threw the papers off of the desk and kicked the wall. Hard.

She, nor the rest of the Cahills, would accept me back. They probably hated me for leaving without a proper explanation or anything…

I just had to accept that she would never be mine.

_Jake's POV_

I ran my fingers through my brown hair, staring at the piles of information that we had about Vesper 1's next wanted item. I couldn't make any sense of what I saw, and from the looks of it, neither could Amy.

She was a little teary earlier when she heard that that one guy (Ian?) had left, but she was ok now.

I found myself staring into her jade eyes, wondering what secrets they held, what she thought about me…

"Uh, Jake?" Amy was looking back at me, looking concerned. "You ok? You zoned out for a second there."

"Yeah, I'm good." I hoped that she couldn't tell that I was blushing, as this was the second time that I was caught looking into her eyes.

She seemed to redden as well, and then went back to studying the papers. I forced myself to look away from her eyes and back at the papers, trying to make sense of all of this.

_Dan's POV_

He looked at her again. I knew it.

First the Cobra, then the nerd, and now this? Amy wasn't that pretty?

It took all of my strength not to go tell him off, but I resisted, going back to my ingredients for the master serum. Only three to go and they didn't look too hard to find.

I closed my eyes, imagining myself with all of the power.

First off, I would find AJT, who I was sure was Vesper 1. And then I would kill him.

Then I would free the hostages.

After that, I would choose what to do. All I knew was that I was going to prove to Amy that I could handle something as powerful as the master serum.

Couldn't I?

**A/N: And the first chapter is done. What did ya think? Less OOC than my last one? Not completely terrible? I will accept constructive criticism, but no flames allowed!**

**I saw that a lot of other people do riddles at the end of their story, so I'm going to do one too.**

**If the patern is S, M, T, W, T, F then what is the next letter and why? First to get it gets to have their name on the first Author's Note on my next chapter and the feeling of satisfaction!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! The first to get the riddle was Sadie h. Congrats!**

**Yes, this will be an Amian story (sorry Jamy and Evamy fans) and I will update whenever I can, which is every couple days.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Jonah!**

**Jonah: Sup, amycahillfan101?**

**Me: Nothing much. I was wondering if you would do the disclaimer…?**

**Jonah: Anything for my homy. Amycahillfan101 does not own the 39 clues, awight?**

**Me: Thank you, and the story continues!**

_Amy's POV_

As I was studying more research, I could see out of the corner of my eye that Jake was watching me again.

Not that I minded.

_Well you should mind because you have a boyfriend! And you should be finding Vesper 1's next item, not thinking about boys!_

I shut the voice in my head off and continued reading.

5 minutes later my phone buzzed. Sinead's name popped up on my phone screen, and I slid it open, revealing a text message.

**Amy, vid chat me as soon as possible! –Sinead**

I closed my phone and Jake looked at me quizzically. "Who was that?"

"Sinead. She wants me to video chat her. It must be important." I grabbed Dan's laptop and turned it on while Jake got Atticus and Dan to come over. The screen blinked on, and I video called Sinead. Right when she popped on the screen, she went ecstatic.

"We think we've found where the hostages are being held!"

"WHERE!" Dan eagerly leaned in.

"Under a restaurant in Argentina! It's like the only place where everyone there speaks English,"

"Which is Vesper 1's language," I finished, nodding my head. Sinead was brilliant!

"Evan's already booked tickets for you guys; hurry up and go to the airport!" Sinead ended our chat, and we all hastily gathered our luggage and checked out of the hotel, heading to the airport.

_Sinead's POV_

After I ended our chat conversation, I slunk back into the chair and sighed. Soon Ted would be back with us, and everything would be as it was.

Except, of course, the threat of the Vespers would now haunt us forever.

I shivered at the thought and stood out of the chair. We would have to end the Vespers once and for all; we couldn't just let them get away with this!

"Hey, Sinead, your Amy's best friend, aren't you?" Evan came down the basement stairs over to me.

"Yes, why?"

He hesitated for a moment, as if he was questioning whether or not he should say the next sentence he had in mind. "Do you know what happened between her and Ian?"

_Uh oh _I thought, remembering the story that Amy told me. How would Evan react?

"Well… uh… Amy made an alliance with Ian and Natalie during the clue hunt… and a lot of stuff happened and then they stopped."

"What stuff?" Evan sat down on the couch, expecting me to tell him.

This was going to be a long night.

_Ian's POV_

After all of my research I had finally come to a conclusion.

My mother was definitely working with the Vespers, not as Vesper 1, but with them some how. I needed to tell someone about this.

My fingers grazed the keys of my cell phone, daring me to dial the number that I had memorized a while back.

Don't do it, she doesn't trust you!

_Well I need to tell someone!_

Fine, as long as it's not her.

_But she's the only one who will listen, I'm sure!_

She hates you!

_ No, she hated me back then! This is now. Besides, I need to at least try._

I grabbed the phone and punched in the number, bringing it up to my ear.

All of a sudden I was nervous. What if the voice in my head was right? What if she does hate me, or thinks I'm a fool?

But it was too late. She picked up.

"Hello?"

I hesitated for a moment, but then said, "Hello, Amy…"

_Amy's POV_

I was boarding the plane when my phone started buzzing. I got up to go talk in the restroom (as I didn't want to be rude) and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Amy…" It was a British voice.

Ian.

My heart pumped rapidly. Was he ok?

No, that wasn't the question I should be asking myself! Why should I care, he left us!

_You missed him though!_

No I did not!

Where was he anyway? What was he doing with his mother?

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do. You might want to take a seat…"

He told me about how he found out that his mother was with the Vespers, and how he was sorry that he didn't call and explain earlier. I assured him that he was fine, and told him to call Sinead and tell her the same thing.

I shut off my phone and made my way back to my seat. Jake looked concerned.

"You ok? You were away for like 15 minutes."

"Yeah, it was Ian. He found out that Isabel, his mother, is working with the Vespers."

"I knew it," Dan exclaimed from the row beside us. Atticus was sitting with him. "That psychotic Cobra is at it again!"

I sighed and laid my head back. "Why can't we just have normal lives?"

Dan's dark expression returned, and he whispered, "Because we're Cahills. Normal doesn't exist with us."

_Dan's POV_

Atticus fell asleep an hour later, and even Amy and Jake nodded off eventually… with her head on his shoulder. I would make fun of her for that later.

But right now there was something else that I had to do. My phone received another text, probably from AJT. If Amy saw it, she would immediately tell me to delete it.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and read the text.

**I know that you're probably a little scared. Who wouldn't be, you just found out that your dead father was alive! I heard that you're going to Argentina! Meet me outside of your hotel and midnight the first night of your stay.**

** -AJT**

I pondered my thoughts, wondering what I should do.

Well, I could complete the serum, and use my powers on him once I saw him…

But I had to save that for later.

Instead I wouldn't go.

No, I had to know.

I was going.

**A/N: Duh duh duh DUHHHHH! The second chapter is completed, on to the next one!**

**Here's another riddle (cuz I feel like it, duh) A man is about to be killed for murder. The judge said that he had to say a statement (not something like "hello" a real statement!" and if it was the truth, he would be shot. If it was a lie, he would be hanged. He said a statement and is still alive today. What did he say?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here is the neeeeext chapter!**

**No one really got the answer of the riddle. The man said "I am about to be hanged" **

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Umm Hamilton!**

**Hamilton: *gasp* 1 more mile to go…**

**Me: HAMILTON!**

**Hamilton: What?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Hamilton: But I'm *wheeze* running a marathon!**

**Me: too bad! Do it!**

**Hamilton: Fine! Amycahillfan101 does not own Skype or the 39 *gasp* clues.**

**Me: Ok. Whatever. Storytime!**

_Evan's POV_

When Sinead finished the story my jaw was hanging open. He tricked her… and she liked him… but he betrayed her… yet still kind of liked her back? I will never understand Cahills.

"Ok… but then I have no competition with him, right? She must hate him now!"

Sinead shook her head. "It doesn't really work like that. You see, even though Hamilton caused the explos…" she stopped midsentence and blushed. "The point is that that's not how we work! Cahills are different than everybody else."

_No kidding_ I thought, gazing at a picture of Amy on the wall.

Did I really know that girl?

_Amy's POV_

I woke up with my head on Jake's shoulder.

_Wait, what?_

I quickly got up and blushed, scooting slightly away from him. Everyone else was still asleep, so I pulled out an audio book that I had bought at the airport entitled _Argentina and their language. _It would tell me a bit about their culture and teach me little tidbits about their language. What, just because we were out to save the world again doesn't mean I can't learn too!

I stuck the earphones in my ears and listened for about an hour or so until the plane stopped.

Dan, Atticus, and Jake woke up and we all piled off of the plane and into another hotel.

"I'll call Sinead," I announced after we had gotten settled in. I slid Dan's laptop out of its cover and got onto Skype. 5 minutes later we were all surrounding the laptop and Sinead was telling us the game plan.

"Ok, we need to find a way into the restaurant, so here's my plan. Amy and Jake will both try out for the job opening there, and whoever gets it will do some searching on the first day for a secret entrance or something. I've found the name brand of the uniforms that the Vespers wear, so I'll send you some. Once they've found it we'll find a way to sneak inside and I'll equip you with tools that'll help rescue them.

I felt a little uneasy. "That seems risky, Sinead."

"I know, but it's our only hope. Oh, and by the way, we're sending Ian and Hamilton to come with you guys. Amy, Jake, and Ian will be the ones to sneak in because they have the most strength along with stealth. Hamilton Dan and Atticus will guard outside. We would've sent Jonah too, but the group is already large enough."

I nodded, and I felt my heart flutter at Ian's name.

Stop it! You have a boyfriend!

_I know! I know! It's just difficult, I like Ian and Evan and Jake, ok? Stop bugging me!_

I blinked. We had stopped the video chat, and everyone had already went their separate ways when it hit me.

I like Ian. And Evan. And Jake. Oh boy…

_Jake's POV_

I was going to be on a dangerous mission. With Amy. And Ian. Oh man…

We both knew that we liked each other. But I also knew that she also had feelings for Ian and that Tolliver kid. Personally, I just wanted Amy to be happy with her final decision.

I just hoped that this mission wouldn't end up… messy.

_Evan's POV_

I arrived at the Cahill Command Center, and Sinead told me what her game plan for the final break in was. I smiled and nodded the whole time, but in actuality I was screaming in my mind.

_Amy is going to be with Jake and Ian? NOOOOOO!_

Dude, calm down! You know you saw this coming.

_Yeah, but now it's here!_

You know what to do. You have to talk to her.

_Later._

I finally came to an agreement with myself; I was going to call Amy and talk with her in private tomorrow. That way we could get this all worked out.

_Ian's POV_

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat at the plane. I was going to see Amy face to face for the first time in a long time. I know I've seen her on a screen at Cahill Command Center, but this was different.

I laughed to myself, remembering the speech I practiced in front of the mirror for her. **A/N: Rapid Fire, Crushed!**

I would have to tell her, but how would she react? Would she slap me? Scream? Vomit?

_Ok now you're being like Daniel!_

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

This was going to be a long flight.

_Dan's POV_

I felt my eyelids getting heavy, but I slapped myself awake.

It was 11:55 at night. Everyone else was probably asleep, but at midnight I had to go meet my dad. If he was really going to show up.

11:56. I might as well get moving.

I got up with a quiet groan and slipped a dart gun (don't ask where I got it) into my back pocket just in case.

I slipped out the door and into the elevator to the first floor. I stealthily tiptoed outside into the chilly night. I pulled my sweatshirt closer around me and checked my watch.

11:59.

I waited, and a dark figure approached me. I couldn't see who It was; a hood covered his face. My hand instinctively went to my dart gun.

He then lifted his hood, revealing a familiar face.

"Hello, son."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here I am again with the neeeext chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Since I left you on a cliffhanger I'm going to do it myself. I do not own the 39 clues.**

_Dan's POV_

"Hello son."

He looked the same as he did in the pictures of him I had as a little kid, except now he had burns in various places on his body.

So it was true. My father was alive.

"Dan, I have something to tell you…"

"You killed McIntyre, didn't you," I forcefully interjected. Dad winced and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"If you would only listen-"

"And you're Vesper 1 too!"

"Yes. I did, and I am. Now son, you must listen."

Reluctantly I kept my mouth shut while my father talked to me.

"After the fire, I was so grieved by the loss of your mother that I left, faking my death. The other body that they found in the fire was one of Isabel's henchmen who came in to finish up the job. He got trapped in the fire. After a few years the Vespers took me in because I had worked with them before. I joined because I was still grieving. But then I learned about their power."

My dad took on a face of sickening want that made my stomach churn. But I had to admit, the idea sounded inviting. I continued to listen.

"The Vespers are an elite group of agents with weapons that even the smartest of Ekats couldn't come up with and so much money that even the wealthiest of Lucians would be impressed. They have so much power, and they only need two more items to become completely invincible. One of which I know you have."

_The serum and the ring. That's what he needs._

"Why should I give it to you? You took away my relatives, shot one of them, killed McIntyre, and left us alone for years," I countered.

"Dan, if you join me we will share the name of Vesper 1. We will both drink the serum. I promise that if you join us I will do the Cahills no harm, and even let the hostages be free. The hostages will get out! Isn't that what you want?"

I listened, taking in what he was throwing at me. I would get power, and loads of it.

_But he's a Vesper! They are Vespers, the most evil-_

That doesn't matter anymore. I'm doing it for the hostages.

_ Are you? Or are you doing it for yourself?_

I ignored the voice in my head and thrust m hand out to my father. "We have a deal."

_Atticus's POV_

"Jake! Amy! Get in here!"

I woke up this morning to find that Dan was G-O-N-E gone. At first I just figured that he went to the bathroom or something. But after looking around the hotel room and even asking the staff if they'd seen him, I realized that this was serious.

"What's wrong, Att?" Jake came barreling into the room, frantically searching the room for some random intruder. Amy appeared seconds later, holding a baseball bat.

"Guys, no one's here to hurt me! It's Dan, he's gone!" Jake stopped looking around and Amy lowered her bat.

"W-what do you mean g-g-gone," Amy stuttered. "Did you check everywhere?"

"I even called the staff."

She closed her eyes, as if deep in thought. "We would've woken up if someone came in here to get him… that means he must've left. Let's not p-p-panic."

"I asked them if they saw him leave. If he did, it must've been late at night."

"But why would he leave," Jake wondered aloud, sitting down in a nearby chair. "Amy, you know him the most. What would he leave in the middle of the night for without telling us?"

"Well… I would think that he would do it because he was trying to hide something from me. But the real question is what is Dan trying to hide? He's changed after the clue hunt, found a new dark side. If it's something that he'll hide from me then it must be huge." She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, looking worried.

If something happened to Jake, I know I'd be worried too.

"Let's contact Sinead. Maybe she'll know something," Jake suggested. Amy weakly nodded, looking pale. I knew he was just saying that to make us feel better. But all three of us knew the truth.

Dan Cahill was gone.

_Evan's POV_

It took a lot of persuading to get out of my house today. I told mom that I was doing more activities for college credit, but she didn't buy it. After an hour of persuading, she finally gave in. But now I knew that I'd have to come up with new excuses to go to the Cahill Command Center.

"I'm here," I announced, walking down the stairs to the basement. Oddly, Sinead wasn't by the controls like usual.

"Sinead?"

"Over here."

I found her over in a corner, staring into the wall.

"Uh, you ok?"

She turned to look at me. "Dan left sometime late at night and hasn't come back. Amy doesn't want to believe it, but I smell betrayal."

_Dan left? _"How's Ames taking it? Is she ok?"

"She's trying to act like she doesn't care, but I know she does. She lost him once in China and couldn't sleep for days. I'm not only scared that this could ruin the mission, but I'm also scared that this could ruin her."

I let Sinead's words sink in. Wait, weren't you supposed to talk to Amy about the whole Jake and Ian thing?

_ Well I can't now, she's heartbroken!_

But you promised yourself!

_ That can wait._

I made a mental note to call Amy and talk to her in private before the mission. That's when I will talk to her.

_Ian's POV_

I finally reached my destination and called Sinead, asking her where the hotel that I was to stay in was. When she told me that Dan left I nearly dropped the phone.

"What? How could he leave us now?" I felt anger seething through my veins, and told myself to cool it. With Dan or not, we were going to complete this mission.

I hung up and took a cab to the hotel. At least I didn't have to drive myself.

I looked up and down at the hotel. Not the nicest hotel, but I guessed it would do.

"Reservation for Kabra," I announced as I walked in. They led me up to a puny little suit near the others'. I made sure to comb my perfect hair before leaving the room.

_Wait, why?_

I believe that you already know why.

"Curse the voices in my head," I muttered aloud, dropping my comb and going to the other room, room 4C as I recall.

I entered to find a fidgeting young boy, an awkward looking young man, and a rather distressed looking Amy.

I didn't say anything, but the small noise of the door closing made everyone jump and look over to me. I could help but notice a slight disappointment in their eyes.

"Oh. Hi Ian," Amy rather weakly greeted. She gestured me to sit, and then went over the game plan once again.

"Okay, today is phase one. Jake and I will both try out for the opening at the restaurant nearby, and hopefully one of us will get it. So that the Vespers won't recognize us, Sinead shipped us disguises, along with fake ID's."

I nodded along with everyone else. No one was upbeat or excited. We were practically robots.

This was going to be a long day…

**A/N: Ok, it's finally finished! Review, review, review!**


	5. IM SO SORRRRY!

A/N: Ok, I am SOSOSOSOOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSO SOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

And I promise that I will get back to the story sometime next week! SO SORRY!

My excuse: I had major writer's block, and then camp, so I kinda forgot about it. SORRY!

Thx SO MUCH for reviewing and adding my story to your alerts EVEN THOUGH I had a huge absence!

As an I'm Sorry present I'm giving you guys a major juicy Amian/Jamy moment that will be there sometime in my later chapters! BE EXCITED! (hint: it involves a kiss and some jealousy )

Again thanks so much! LOVE YOU GUYSSSS! Your reviews and adds that popped up in my email are what convinced me to continue! 3

NEW CHAPTER NEXT WEEK!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Like I promised, I'm writing again! YAAAY! **

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Now: back to the story that I've neglected for so long! For this chapter, the disclaimer will be done byyyy… EVAN!**

**Evan: *shuffles over* I dunno… no one really likes me… They all want Amy to be with Jake or Ian…**

**Ian: Haha! Take that, peasant!**

**Jake: Really?! Yes!**

**Evan: SHUT UP! Need I remind you she's currently MY girlfriend! As for the disclaimer: Amycahilfan101 does not own the 39 clues.**

**Me: Before the boys can break out into a spontaneous fight, on with the story!**

_Dan's POV_

I couldn't believe it. I was inside the Vesper lair, what we have been trying to do for weeks… but I was there as an honorary Vesper.

I couldn't help but feel a little evil… I mean, Vespers are evil, right? But after dad told me the story… I believed him. No one can get by in this world without power, I understood that. But I still couldn't shake this feeling…

_You'll get over it._

Suddenly, my dad walked over, grinning. "There's my son! Don't worry, you may be a minor Vesper now, but if you put some work into it, I'll give you a promotion! You will be amazed by the elite equipment we have…" and he continued to drone on and on. He sounded so proud of me, like, _Oh, here's my son, the new member of a group that kills people and attacks the innocent! Ain't he amazing?_

I sighed and gave him the best smile that I could, which he obviously saw through, but said nothing.

One thing that I was really worried about was the ring. He didn't know that Amy had it, and I was a little scared of what he might do if he finds out that she does.

_No way, he wouldn't do anything. I mean, Amy's his daughter, right?_

The thought reassured me, and I ran over to my dad, who was about to explain to me how things work in the Vesper lair.

_Amy's POV_

I stared at myself in the mirror, adjusting the long red wig I was wearing. Normally, I would have been freaking out, trying to make sure that everything looked 100% believable and all that… but I hardly felt anything recently. Dan was gone, and he carried a large part of my heart with him.

I sighed and applied the brown contacts that Sinead had provided me with, and then did some last minute checkups before exiting the ladies restroom. Jake was already out, wearing only a pair of fake glasses and a hat to conceal his identity. The Vespers still hadn't gotten a good look at him, so they probably wouldn't recognize him. Probably.

"Ready?" He asked, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Yeah," I halfheartedly replied. I appreciated his effort to try and cheer me up, but honestly, it wasn't working.

We opened the restaurants door, and were greeted with a tidy looking diner, just like the ones in Boston. As Sinead had said, everyone spoke in English.

_This has to be it!_

A young man who looked to be about 20 greeted us. We had already pre-called the place, saying that we were applicants. He was good-looking, with gelled black hair and an enormous smile. According to him, we were Shelby Andrews and Mark Peterson, both 18 year olds who had come here for the nearby college that had many American students.

"So… I take it you're boyfriend and girlfriend…?" He asked.

"N-no! We're just… friends." I confirmed. Jake nodded in agreement, but I shouldn't help but notice a slight disappointment in his nod. It gave me a pleasing thrill…

_Stay focused, Amy!_

The man's smile widened at my response. "Good, good! Now, if you'll just follow me…"

_Atticus's POV_

The new British guy kept pacing back and forth once Jake and Amy left, muttering something under his breath. I caught him saying Amy's name a couple times…

_Oh boy, Jake isn't going to like that._

I chuckled, and the guy stopped and eyed me for a bit.

"Uhh… hi." I held up my hand in a sort of wave, but he just kept on pacing, muttering something about peasants.

Just then Jake and Amy burst through the door. I was relieved to see that they were actually talking, meaning that Amy had slightly gotten over the whole Dan thing. Ian came rushing over, and without skipping a beat, they were talking about what to do next.

"Amy got the job, and she starts tomorrow."

"So I'll try to get some information, and then call you guys when I've found the entrance.

"After that we'll sneak in…"

They were going on and on, and didn't even hear when I said, "Umm, guys?"

_Sheesh, this is going to get really annoying really fast…. If only Dan was here…_

Instead of moping about Dan, I decided to note on the subtle hints the guys dropped to show that they liked Amy (because it was obvious they both did). I am, after all, a genius at human behavior (and practically everything else).

Well, first off, they were closer than a normal group of talking people would be, way closer. There wasn't much room between any of them. Second, Jake would always agree with Amy's ideas, and compliment them as well. Ian was always glancing coldly at Jake when he and Amy weren't looking, as if slowly finding out that he liked her as well. Not only that, but Ian also had a thick aura of suaveness, and directed most of it towards Amy.

This misson was definitely going to end up very interesting in more ways than one.

**I know, short chapter, but the next one I SWEAR will be GUSHING with Amian and Jamy ( and one question, do any of you know a single Evamy fan?) **

**I have already picked out a surprise ending for this story, so bear with me through the boring chapters (like this one) :(**

**Review, Review, Review!**


End file.
